Craig's new sister
by weirdsista
Summary: Joey adopts a daughter.......which means Craig gets a new sister! But what is she hiding? What happened for her to go to an orphanage in the first place? Please RR!:)
1. Default Chapter

A.N- k, I, like Charlie did, live in Australia so I haven't seen the episodes where Craig does all that cheating on Ashley and Manny so at the moment, he's still in a good relationship with Ashley.

!!THANKYOU!!!! to the ppl who reviewed!!! :)

DeGrAssi-mySaNiTy- Thanks for the potential comment!! : D Im glad u like it!! I'll try get a couple of more chapters done soon!!

Mutant-Gorilla- Thanks!!!! :D Well, Charlie's a year younger than Craig, and I guess he's about 16 so that makes Charlie 15.

Shoppingal87- Thankyou sooo much!! I'll try to keep posting, I don't have as much homework now so I'll be able to focus on it a bit better. :D

CHAP 2

Craig's P.O.V

Why did she stop that lady talking? Maybe she didn't want me or Joey to know something.

The phone rang and Joey went to answer it.

"So! Tell me about the school I'll be attending, they're not prejudice against Australians are they?"

I grinned. At least she was talking a bit more now, I was about to say something but Joey entered the room with an annoyed look on his face.

"Look guys, sorry 'bout this but this guy didn't show up for work and I have to go fill in for him. Uuh, don't worry 'bout Ang, she's staying at a friends tonight, so I'll drop her off on my way. Charlie, I'm really sorry about this, we can get to know each other better tomorrow but Craig can look after you today. So, I'll see you later; don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Then he and Angela cruised out the door, we listened to the motor start up and fade away.

"Is Joey your Dad then?" I jumped, her accent surprises me.

"Uh, no, he's my step dad, my real parents got divorced and my mum got remarried, then she died and then my dad died. So now I live with Joey and my half sister."

I said it pretty fast, like it wouldn't hurt as much if I got it all out quickly, I couldn't tell her about the....the abuse, yet. I have to know her a bit better before I tell her that. She looked at me intently as if she expected me to say more, when I didn't she sort of looked sad and just said

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry-"

"Never mind, it was a while ago"

There was an awkward silence, I have to say something, anything

"What was that lady talking about when she said people didn't want you living with your cousins?"

Oh crap, why did I have to blurt THAT out? Her eyes sort of flashed, she didn't actually look too good as if she had a stomach pain or something.

"Do you want to sit down?"

What else could I say?

"Uh, yeah, thanks"

So we went back to my room, I closed the door, she looked a bit uncomfortable sitting on my bed. I should apologise about before.

"Look, about before, I'm sorry about asking about your cous-"

"Oh, no, it's ok, your most likely gonna find out sooner or later, wether it'll be from me or not......"

Ok Craig change subject, she's definitely uncomfortable about this and it doesn't seem like she wants to tell you right now, and you're talking to yourself again.

"Do you know how to play the guitar?"

Ok, I probably could have thought up of a better conversation starter than that but I was under pressure.

"Well, I know how to play acoustic, a little bit of electric; I wasn't really allowed to go near my older brothers' electric guitar"

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Currently? I don't know, but when my original parents were still together I had 11 all up, but 2.........2 of my brothers joined the army we never......never heard from them. Then my parents split up, my mum dragged me around the rest of Australia then up hear in Canada, I haven't heard from the rest of my family since I was in England 2 years ago. Mum got remarried so then I had three stepbrothers, and know, since Joey's now my guardian, you and Ang are sort brother and sister."

Woah. Brain overload.

"11 kids!! Plus you, that makes.........12 KIDS!!!!!!"

Shit! Then her mom got remarried- haha, she pronounces Mom as "Mum" haha! Hold on, she didn't say her parents had died, did she?

"As far as I know, both my parents are still alive"

Freaky, she reads minds

"No just body language"

"Holy shit!! How did you do that!"

"Your facial expression says it all" she had this little smile on her face and her eyes seem to have this big sparkle in the corner of them.

Anyway, we talked for a while, until Marco, Spinner and Jimmy came over. They walked straight past her, as if she were some boring new painting we had, into our lounge room (A.N- Living room, wateva, the room where you have the TV in)

"Hey, when's the new sister coming?" Spinner asked as he belly flopping onto a beanbag

"What's her name? Is she good looking?" Jimmy also queried as he took a leap over the back of the couch and landing on the cushions on his backside.

"Jimmy, man, if Craig is gonna be all "over protective" like Spinner is about Kendra, you better stop talking right now" Marco said as he scratched his chin and his two whiskers. Why do my friends have to be so....so.....so embarrassing and talking about Charlie as if she isn't there, well they didn't know she was there, I could already feel my face heating up.

"Uhh, yeh, well guys, this is Charlie and Charlie this is Spinner, Jimmy and Marco"

Now it was there turn to turn red.

"uh, hi" Charlie said awkwardly

Spinners thoughts: "She's hot, not as hot as Paige"

Jimmy's thoughts: "She's pretty hot, oh crap! Did she hear me before???

Marco's Thoughts: "Does she come from England or something, she has a funny accent...."

OK!, I know, sorry its not much but I will hopefully update soon and get into the plot a bit more instead of describing every minute


	2. chap 1

A.N- k, I, like Charlie does, live in Australia so I haven't seen the episodes where Craig does all that cheating on Ashley and Manny so at the moment, he's still in a good relationship with Ashley.

!!THANKYOU!!!! to the ppl who reviewed!!! :)

DeGrAssi-mySaNiTy- Thanks for the potential comment!! : D Im glad u like it!! I'll try get a couple of more chapters done soon!!

Mutant-Gorilla- Thanks!!!! :D Well, Charlie's a year younger than Craig, and I guess he's about 16/17 so that makes Charlie 15/16.

Shoppingal87- Thankyou sooo much!! I'll try to keep posting, I don't have as much homework now so I'll be able to focus on it a bit better. :D

CHAP 2

Craig's P.O.V

Why did she stop that lady talking? Maybe she didn't want me or Joey to know something.

The phone rang and Joey went to answer it.

"So! Tell me about the school I'll be attending, they're not prejudice against Australians are they?"

I grinned. At least she was talking a bit more now, I was about to say something but Joey entered the room with an annoyed look on his face.

"Look guys, sorry 'bout this but this guy didn't show up for work and I have to go fill in for him. Uuh, don't worry 'bout Ang, she's staying at a friends tonight, so I'll drop her off on my way. Charlie, I'm really sorry about this, we can get to know each other better tomorrow but Craig can look after you today. So, I'll see you later; don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Then he and Angela cruised out the door, we listened to the motor start up and fade away.

"Is Joey your Dad then?" I jumped, her accent surprises me.

"Uh, no, he's my step dad, my real parents got divorced and my mum got remarried, then she died and then my dad died. So now I live with Joey and my half sister."

I said it pretty fast, like it wouldn't hurt as much if I got it all out quickly, I couldn't tell her about the….the abuse, yet. I have to know her a bit better before I tell her that. She looked at me intently as if she expected me to say more, when I didn't she sort of looked sad and just said

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry-"

"Never mind, it was a while ago"

There was an awkward silence, I have to say something, anything

"What was that lady talking about when she said people didn't want you living with your cousins?"

Oh crap, why did I have to blurt THAT out? Her eyes sort of flashed, she didn't actually look too good as if she had a stomach pain or something.

"Do you want to sit down?"

What else could I say?

"Uh, yeah, thanks"

So we went back to my room, I closed the door, she looked a bit uncomfortable sitting on my bed. I should apologise about before.

"Look, about before, I'm sorry about asking about your cous-"

"Oh, no, it's ok, your most likely gonna find out sooner or later, wether it'll be from me or not……"

Ok Craig change subject, she's definitely uncomfortable about this and it doesn't seem like she wants to tell you right now, and you're talking to yourself again.

"Do you know how to play the guitar?"

Ok, I probably could have thought up of a better conversation starter than that but I was under pressure.

"Well, I know how to play acoustic, a little bit of electric; I wasn't really allowed to go near my older brothers' electric guitar"

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Currently? I don't know, but when my original parents were still together I had 11 all up, but 2………2 of my brothers joined the army we never……never heard from them. Then my parents split up, my mum dragged me around the rest of Australia then up hear in Canada, I haven't heard from the rest of my family since I was in England 2 years ago. Mum got remarried so then I had three stepbrothers, and know, since Joey's now my guardian, you and Ang are sort brother and sister."

Woah. Brain overload.

"11 kids!! Plus you, that makes………12 KIDS!!!!!!"

Shit! Then her mom got remarried- haha, she pronounces Mom as "Mum" haha! Hold on, she didn't say her parents had died, did she?

"As far as I know, both my parents are still alive"

Freaky, she reads minds

"No just body language"

"Holy shit!! How did you do that!"

"Your facial expression says it all" she had this little smile on her face and her eyes seem to have this big sparkle in the corner of them.

Anyway, we talked for a while, until Marco, Spinner and Jimmy came over. They walked straight past her, as if she were some boring new painting we had, into our lounge room (A.N- Living room, wateva, the room where you have the TV in)

"Hey, when's the new sister coming?" Spinner asked as he belly flopping onto a beanbag

"What's her name? Is she good looking?" Jimmy also queried as he took a leap over the back of the couch and landing on the cushions on his backside.

"Jimmy, man, if Craig is gonna be all "over protective" like Spinner is about Kendra, you better stop talking right now" Marco said as he scratched his chin and his two whiskers. Why do my friends have to be so….so…..so embarrassing and talking about Charlie as if she isn't there, well they didn't know she was there, I could already feel my face heating up.

"Uhh, yeh, well guys, this is Charlie and Charlie this is Spinner, Jimmy and Marco"

Now it was there turn to turn red.

"uh, hi" Charlie said awkwardly

Spinners thoughts: "She's hot, not as hot as Paige"

Jimmy's thoughts: "She's pretty hot, oh crap! Did she hear me before???

Marco's Thoughts: "Does she come from England or something, she has a funny accent…."

OK!, I know, sorry its not much but I will hopefully update soon and get into the plot a bit more instead of describing every minute


End file.
